


Hope From Heroes

by Gokai_Doctor



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, Supernatural, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Traveling to Another Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Doctor/pseuds/Gokai_Doctor
Summary: Supernatural Season 2 AU aka what if the Demon Gate wasn't actually a Demon Gate, but a gateway into another world! Sam and Dean must maneuver this new world of magic and Fairy Tails. Caught between the fate of two worlds, what will our Winchester boys do?Especially since Dean only has a year to live. Does he have a chance in Hell in getting past this?
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Ellen Harvelle, Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle, Sam Winchester/Lucy Heartifilia
Kudos: 2





	Hope From Heroes

* * *

_[Southern Wisconsin]_

Dean, Sam, Ellen, and Bobby waited in anticipation. They had been waiting for what felt like hours, but they didn't dare move or change position now. Something big was going down, something they had to protect and stop. All signs were pointing towards it. A 100-mile iron railroad demon trap made by Samuel Colt, a battle royal of the psychics, and the largest amount of concentrated demon signs since... well forever.

Dean stood behind a tall tombstone. He had been put through hell recently. Having to watch and hold Sam as he died in his arms, making a deal to sell his soul to a Crossroads Demon in exchange for Sam's life, he had it rough. A year left to live was what the demon gave him. Was it fair? Hell no, but did he regret what he did? Hell no. What else was he supposed to do? Let Sammy die?

Sam meanwhile stood in the brush next to the gate. He wanted the first chance at killing Jack for stabbing him in the back. Anger coursed through him, an irrational and burning anger. Ellen had gone through her own hell with losing the Roadhouse and Ash. She just prayed her daughter was out of this and safe. Bobby's head was still spinning over losing Sam, gaining Sam back, and now having to come to terms with Dean's idiotic self-sacrifice nature. One thing for sure was that they all just wanted this to be over with and for every Demon to be back in Hell.

Footsteps were suddenly heard and the four Hunters tensed up as Jake entered through the front gate, just passing by the covered Sam. He began to walk over to the crypt as Dean shuffled behind the tombstone to stay out of sight. Dean holds his breath as Jake walks right past him without noticing.

Jake was conflicted. His entire family was at stake and this weapon in his pocket... what would it unleash on the world? He hesitated as he marched forward, but eventually made it to the entrance of the crypts. Jake reaches into his jacket when suddenly the cocking of a gun is heard behind him.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam smiles as the four Hunters come out of their hiding spots with their guns trained on the man. Jake could swear he was seeing a ghost. His mouth trembled and his hands shook as he slowly raised them.

"Y-you can't be here. You're dead." Jake swears to Sam who gets a cocky smile.

"Next time, be sure to finish the job." Sam says with a cocky attitude surrounding him.

"Man, I did! I cut right through your spinal cord. You shouldn't be alive right now!" Jake shouts at Sam. Dean looks down for a second from guilt with Sam takes notice of as a worried expression crosses his face for a second. "You can't be alive. You can't be." Bobby suddenly takes a step forward.

"Hey now son, let's just all calm down." Bobby remarks with his gun still trained on the man.

"And if I don't?" Jake asks in a taunting manner.

"Wait and see," Sam replies with Dean giving him a slide glance. This was not like Sammy.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden?" Jake taunts Sam. "You couldn't do it before,"

"I won't make the same mistake twice," Sam says confidently as Jake cracks a smile and starts to laugh to himself.

"Why are you laughing!?" Dean demands with Jake stopping and turning to Ellen.

"Hey lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Jake commands as Ellen gets a cocky smile before her hand starts to shake. A look of worry flows over her as her arm turns and places the gun against her head. "That Ava girl was right. Once you embrace the abilities, you get all kinds of Jedi mind tricks."

"Let her go," Sam threatens, the three Hunters still having their guns on the man.

"Sh-shoot him," Ellen's voice trembles knowing what will happen if they do.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get your shot off," Jake says confidently as he takes a step back. "Now everybody put your guns down," Ellen has a moment of reprieve before he looks over to her. "Except for you sweetheart," 

Bobby gives a growl as he drops his gun on the floor. Dean looks over at Sam and Bobby before slowly dropping down and doing the same. Jake then looks over to Sam who still had his gun trained on him.

"Tick tock Sam," Jake retorts as Sam groans and drops the gun on the floor. As soon as that happens Jake suddenly whips around and takes the Colt out of his jacket. Ellen prepares to pull the trigger as Dean and Bobby tackle her to the ground knocking the gun out of her hand. Jake inserts the Colt into the crypt's entrance only for three gun shots to go off into his back. Jake falls with Sam standing over him with a scowl on his face. Jake gasps for air as he reaches out, "P-please don't..."

Sam looks at him in the eyes as he unloads three more shots into the guy's chest. Bobby and Ellen run past Sam with Bobby staring at him for a second before inspecting the crypt. Dean rushes over and looks at Jake's body before then looking at Sam who wipes the blood off his face.

"Oh no..." Bobby mutters to himself.

"What is it?" Ellen asks worriedly.

"It's a gate." Bobby retorts as Dean reaches past him and grabs the Colt. "Take cover-- NOW!" The four Hunters jump behind tombstones as the crypt's doors suddenly fly open sending a shock wave of energy that breaks the tombstones in the surrounding area.

Bobby slowly raises his head above the tombstone as he begins to look around. The powerful orange swirling energy from the portal was now closed. "Everybody alright?" Bobby asks aloud with groans from Ellen being heard as she raises her head.

"Where are the boys?" Ellen looks around worriedly as Bobby's eyes grow wide.

"DEAN? SAM?" Bobby suddenly shouts as he runs around in a panic. "Oh hell..."


End file.
